


You'll always be my beta

by ofhamartia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, late Christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/pseuds/ofhamartia
Summary: An alternative scene for Scott and Liam after Theo tricked Liam into killing Scott. Or Liam being an adorable puppy who just wants his alpha to forgive him and Scott can't say no to the puppy eyes.





	You'll always be my beta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



“Don’t do anything.”

Those three words stung harder than anything else before. No physical pain could compare to the bitter sensation that spread like a virus throughout his body. Liam became overwhelmed by a thousand feelings all at the same time: anger, sadness, regret, pain, despair, etc. They consumed him at once in his state of impotence and all he could seem to do was watch Scott turn his back to him and leave.

It made him believe more than ever that saying ‘I’m sorry’ was never going to be enough. He had done something really bad and that didn’t even begin to make up for it. However, his mind was too clouded with doubts for his train of thought to make sense of the situation. Scott had saved his life and it hurt to wake up every day knowing he almost cost him his. 

Ever since he had been bitten and had been introduced to the supernatural world, his trust in Scott had multiplied exponentially. He looked up at him and allowed himself to know that whatever Scott decided was always going to be within his best interests. And today was the very first time in which he hesitated to simply do what Scott wanted him to do.

It stuck out a mile in the small conversation that there was a bridge between Alpha and Beta, an invisible barrier that Scott had put up and Liam didn’t dare cross out of fear of extinguishing whatever was left of their bond. Perhaps he didn’t know much about werewolves and how exactly this worked, but he didn’t need to because he felt it and that had always been enough to be there when Scott needed him. Or to howl out for his Alpha’s help knowing that Scott would come to rescue him. Now it felt like they were drifting apart and he was screaming inside for Scott to forgive him, to tell him how to fix this. 

He wasn’t sure how long had it been since he had been standing in the middle of the living room. Scott was already gone with Stiles, probably already on their way to find Kira. It was probably best for him to go home, maybe talk to Mason about what happened and hope that when Scott came back, he could do something about this.

Just as he made a beeline for the front door, he heard the sound of keys jingling on the other side. Then the door was opening to reveal Ms. McCall coming in and letting out a loud scream upon seeing Liam standing there. 

“Jesus!” She caught her breath, her right hand clutching the keys against her chest. “I swear one day one of you kids is going to give me a heart attack.” Melissa said as she closed the door behind her and hung her purse on the coat peg next to it. “Scott?” She shouted out while giving Liam a look.

“He’s not here, Ms. McCall.” Liam said promptly, suddenly feeling embarrassed. The last thing he needed was to confront Scott’s mom.

“Well, do you mind telling me what you’re doing here then?” She asked. Her tone was calm but at the same time it felt like she was holding something back.

Liam evaded her gaze, eyes immediately dropping to the floor as he tried to find the right words. “I — I came to warn Scott about Theo and the Chimeras…”

“Let me see if I understand. You came to warn Scott about the person who already tried to kill him and almost succeeded thanks to you?” She spoke slowly, as if letting Liam know how she felt about the Beta.

There was a long pause; Liam felt the weight of Melissa’s stare on him and that almost paralysed him. He felt vulnerable and judged. There was no right thing to say in a situation like this, how was he going to explain to Melissa that he almost killed Scott because he couldn’t control himself? “I — I should probably go.” He murmured, walking past Melissa without looking at her and placing his hand on the door knob.

“Liam.” Melissa said sharply, which made Liam stop on his tracks. “Come here.”

When the Beta turned around, Melissa was already walking towards the dining room. He followed her without refuting; after all, this concerned her just as much. Melissa motioned him to sit down as she did; Liam hesitated for a second but figured that there was nothing else he could do at this point, so he sat down and hoped for the worst.

“I have had to deal with a werewolf son and his best friend Stiles; I know when someone is lying to me. So why don’t you tell me why you’re really here.” Melissa raised a brow, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“I —” Liam cut off, not being able to say it out loud, especially not in front of Scott’s mom.

“Look, Liam. I’m mad at you, and it’s going to take a while until that changes, but this isn’t about how I feel. This is about you and Scott. I might not understand the supernatural but I know Scott cares about you and I care about my son enough to put my own feelings aside.” Her features seemed to relax; she uncrossed her arms and placed her palms over her legs, leaning forward slightly. “So…”

Liam took a deep breath, his eyes finally rising to meet those of Melissa. His lips trembled slightly as he started speaking. “I wanted to talk to Scott. I wanted to say I’m sorry but in my experience saying that is never enough for me. It’s like you say those words and try to pretend everything is fixed but it’s not. The damage is still there and I feel like I have to find a way to redeem myself.” He shook his head, feeling disappointed in himself. “Scott saved my life and I will always be in debt with him for that. Now? Now it feels like I don’t even know where to start, it’s like he doesn’t want me around and I just have this urge inside me to help him.”

Melissa nodded, twirling the corner of her lips. “So you think Scott won’t be able to forgive you until you do something that somehow compensates what you did?”

Liam simply nodded, biting his lower lip.

Melissa in turn, let out a small chuckle, a friendly smile spreading across her lips. “Here’s what I think. I think that when you say you’re sorry you don’t have to pretend nothing happened. Because when those words come from here —” she made a small pause, leaning forward and pointing at Liam’s heart. “They are enough to show the person that you truly are sorry, and whatever you do from that point onwards is proof of that.”

There was a long silence between them. Melissa’s words dawning on Liam as he realised that there was a lot of truth in them. He was indeed sorry and he just didn’t think two words could show it. 

He pursed his lips and gave a slight node, a shy but sincere smile forming on his lips. “Thank you, Ms. McCall. And I’m sorry I almost killed your son.”

Melissa puffed out a breath, shaking her head. “You’d better work on speaking from your heart, kid. Now get out before I change my mind about putting my own feelings aside.” She said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

Liam’s eyes widened at that, immediately standing up and making a beeline for the door. He was out of the house in no time.

 

 

 

 

The next time Liam saw Scott was when he and Stiles had succeeded in bringing Kira back and Scott had asked them all to gather up for a plan to get Lydia out of Eichen House. He had been surprised when Scott had called him too but figured that he was still needed.

Once they had agreed on what each one had to do to make this plan work, he approached Scott for the second time that week. 

“Scott —” he swallowed hard, looking at his Alpha and then at his own feet. “Do you think we can talk?”

Scott stood there looking at his Beta with a certain peculiarity, hesitating whether he did want to talk or not. However, he knew that Stiles was right and that ‘eventually’ was preferably ‘soon’. He gave a single nod even if Liam wasn’t looking at him. “Okay. Come.”

Liam followed Scott upstairs to his room, muttering under his breath the words ‘I’m sorry’ like a mantra he needed not to forget. Admittedly, he felt ridiculous. Part of him was still thinking of another way to redeem himself and the other part was whispering to his ear the words Melissa had told him.

Once inside the room each teen sat on the bed, Scott turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Liam. “What did you want to talk about?”

The Beta brought his hands together, playing idly with his thumbs while he gathered the courage to speak up. This had proven harder than he had thought initially. “Us” He finally let out, immediately followed by “I mean what I did to you and what happened.” He shrugged his arms, looking up at Scott.

Scott took a deep breath, tilting his head to the side. “Look, Liam —”

Liam shook his head and cut him off. “No, Scott. I want to say I’m sorry. I want to tell you that what I did was so — bad… I disappointed you. All this time you’ve been trying to help me deal with my anger issues and you’ve saved me more than once and all I did was let my anger get the best of me just because I didn’t want to lose Hayden. It all got out of control and I became the monster you told me I wasn’t.” His words got caught in a hard swallow, his eyes daring to look at Scott’s without blinking. “I’ve been trying so hard to think of a way to fix this but I don’t know how. I just wanted you to know that I’m really sorry.” Finally his gaze lowered, body hunching forward.

The Alpha stared at his Beta for a few seconds, trying to assess the best way to address the whole thing. Finally Scott’s arms wrapped around the other, bringing him closer. “Liam. I get it, alright?” He breathed out slowly. “I get that Theo used you because you were the only one who could take my power and I get that you wanted to save Hayden no matter what. I don’t blame you for that. Theo managed to create a breach between us but that doesn’t mean you’re not my Beta. I need some time to let it go but I want you to know that no matter what, we’re pack. And I will always do whatever I can to protect you.” He squeezed the younger teen softly before pulling back, his hands grabbing Liam’s head and lifting it to look at him. “Now we’re going to work as one and bring Lydia back safe and sound.”

Liam half-smiled at that, nodding his head. Perhaps they weren’t suddenly over what happened, but they were certainly on their way there now. “Thank you, Scott. I won’t let you down again.”


End file.
